Angelic Hands to Corrupt
by 2manybears
Summary: I'm not the best when it comes to summaries...angst,yaoi,sadism...serving the One Winged Angel...


AN: FFVII does not belong to me... This is my first time writing a fan-fiction. I'm not _that_ into this pairing (it's still a nice pairing though),but I thought it would be a good way to begin...it's probably not that good...I tried... (I'm stunned...I'm actually doing this...)...enjoy

------

_My mind...numb..._

_My breathing...short..._

_...was this another nightmare...brought back to life..._

_My own blood...created a stream down the deadly angel's weapon..._

"You should give up now." the voice said darkly. Cloud's comatose body was lying still on the cold black cloven asphalt. He hardly had the strength to stand. Gravity chained his body down...the feeling of defeat. His deep inhaling transmitted sharp pains down every aching muscle in his body. He sorely turned his head to the left, looking at his weapon. His Buster Sword was beyond reach. Sephiroth stared at him intensely; his piercing emerald green eyes were filled with satisfaction. "You have a decision" he said with a merciless smile appearing on his face.

Cloud's blue eyes flamed furiously. He tried to move with great effort, but something brought him to an impetuous halt. He noticed Sephiroth's ruby stained Masamune positioned to the left side of his neck. The blade was tempting to annihilate his life. "But I see you want to die." Sephiroth said sarcastically.

_Aeris...Zack...because of me..._

"You...mentioned earlier?" asked Cloud, his voice hesitated.

"You have a decision," Sephiroth continued, "to serve me. If not, you and the others shall perish." The last words pondered through Cloud's skull. He tried to efface the melancholic thoughts in able to contrive a quick answer.

_I can't let my friends go through this...not again..._

_I have no choice..._

Cloud found himself trapped in a burdensome situation. "I'll serve." answered Cloud sullenly. Sephiroth's Masamune slightly touched the blonde's neck making small bumps protrude off his skin.

"You'll serve _who_?" Sephiroth asked with velvety emphasis on the word 'who'

Cloud released a heavy sigh. "I'll serve you...Sephiroth"

Rain began to fall from the depressing clouds, pounding relentlessly on the rivals' bodies. Sephiroth knelt down and pulled Cloud up by his wet black shirt. Cloud tried to avoid eye contact from the dangerously beautiful enigma that was in front of him.

"Even if you chose to refuse...I would still haunt your soul and your memories." Sephiroth said into Cloud's ear with his deep sultry voice, still masked with pure evil.

"That will never hap-" Cloud choked on his words. He felt Sephiroth massaging the back of ear with his tongue using snake-like motions. The silver haired man nibbled and tugged on the lobe with his teeth delivering unwelcoming chills down Cloud's spine. Cloud winced, bewildered by Sephiroth's actions...and his own.

Sephiroth stood up looking down, laughing at Cloud. He pulled Cloud's hand lifting him up.

"Lead me to the church the place you call _home_." commanded Sephiroth, "If you runaway, like the fool you already are...I'll have to kill you..."

--------------------

The streets of Midgar were silent and vacant. All that was sound were the falling cold rain drops hitting the pavement of the concrete jungle. Lightning peeked in and out of the clouded sky. The air was altered with the wet damp scent of concrete. The overwhelming pressure was building on Cloud. It wasn't just the fact that Sephiroth was following him, but feelings of guilt, failure, and anger joined his miserable expedition as well. He felt the fallen angel's eyes burning behind his back. If only there was a way to escape.

Thoughts penetrated through Sephiroth's mind as he studied target. He was the hunter and Cloud...his prey.

The two soldiers finally reached their destination. Cloud was sickened by his own decisions. He wished that the rain would cleanse his tainted soul. Hope was far away from his hands, only adding more to his deep malaise. The lading pressure was weighing him down as he opened the massive wooden church doors. The air was thicker.

The audible sound of heavy footsteps echoed their way through the entrance. The church was stunning. Perhaps the church was _too_ immaculate to welcome in a sinner and a sinister. He inhaled the aroma of frankincense and flowers. The fully bloomed flowers stared gleefully at Cloud. Cloud took in a deep breath, thinking of the ones he cherished. Aeris with her soft brunette hair flowing gracefully, tied securely in its pink bow. Aeris' fair skin and glowing enigmatic beauty were irreplaceable. Although it was brisk stormy night, thinking of her was his only sunshine.

_"They say you can't grow grass and flowers in Midgar. But for some reason, the flowers have no trouble blooming here..."_

Suddenly, all silence was broken. Sephiroth pushed Cloud down on the ground with a compelling force. His body crushed the beautiful flowers. Lightning flashed violently through the church windows. The roaring thunder roused the earth with its choler.

Sephiroth climbed on top of Cloud...staring genuinely into his sapphire eyes, slowly bringing his face closer to his. Cloud couldn't resist the deathly temptation. The two worlds collided, their lips touched gently. Both tongues massaging one another lethargically, but impatient with cupidity...The indefinable moment was slightly arousing. Cloud tried to withdraw from being captivated into the luring intoxicating pleasure. He slipped out a small appeasing moan. The exhilarating affliction made Cloud surrender. Sephiroth unzipped Cloud's wet shirt revealing his bare chest. He softly planted kisses on the spikey-haired man's chest savouring every euphoric moment. The demonic angel removed his iron pauldrons and black leather coat. He exposed his luminescent ivory cream skin, his silver hair hung gracefully over his shoulders, shining like tinsel...he was flawless Before setting his coat aside, he pulled out a pair of hand cuffs. A prodigious display lightning made it's presence through the church windows, making the fallen angel appear more god-like.

"What are you doing?" ask Cloud, with his voice hoarse, his cerulean eyes grew wide, with fear.

"You said you'll serve me?" said Sephiroth smiling seductively.

Sephiroth secured the cuffs firmly around Cloud's wrists. The cuffs bit into his flesh, engraving red imprints. Sephiroth took Cloud into his embrace, inhaling the ecstatic scent of his prey... a combination of cold sweat that salted his fair skin, blood, and flowers. His luminous silver hair draped over his shoulder. Cloud's heart could not describe if he felt warmth or coldness in Sephiroth's arms. Sephiroth kissed his neck and moving downward to his shoulder. Cloud's body trembled with fear and delight. Sephiroth traced the contours that silhouetted his sufferer's body with his fingers. Sephiroth kissed his Cloud's chest again. The sinister coiled his soft lips around his victim's nipple with delight. Cloud gasped at the sensation of having the sinful man tasting the flavours of his body. Cloud unleashed a long satisfying moan from his mouth that aroused the One Winged Angel. The cuffs felt tighter than before, pinching the blonde's skin brutally. Sephiroth went down lower painting Cloud's fair peach skin with kisses, gently stroking his sides feeling the tremors of the other soldier's body. Sephiroth continued his way downward until his eyes met a belt belonging to the other man...

Sephiroth undid the article that dimmed his path and loosening it out of the belt loops hastily with smooth grace. He removed the other man's pants calmly, looking at his facial expressions. Cloud wore a shy look on his face, feeling clueless...until he felt his enemy's mouth wrapped around his forbidden area. Cloud moaned blithely to the irresistible rapture. The silver-haired man indulged on the blonde's sweetmeat. The inescapable feeling was breathtaking for Cloud, who was enrapt with a delightful guiltiness. The hand cuffs were cutting into his wrists, blood crept out of the flesh. Pain and pleasure were now one dream...Cloud's moans were crescendoing vociferously. Breathing in and out deeply... He yearned for more...craving for the candy-coated satisfaction. His ululations were lullabies to Sephiroth's ears.

Sephiroth's mouth left the forbidden area. He looked at Cloud, who looked aghast by all things happening. The bloodlust angel removed his black leather pants, sliding them off slowly. He revealed more of his heavenly sculptured body; his body looked untouchable to a mortal's eye. Sephiroth entered Cloud slowly...listening mindfully to his soothing cries...Tears rolled down Cloud's face; the angelic torment was too much. He kept his eyes closed as the daemon god composed consistent wave crashing thrusts. The friction between the sinner and the sinister was enchantingly unbearable. The One Winged Angel increased his pace; sweat dripped, raining onto blonde's skin. The cuffs were cutting a pathway deeper into Cloud's skin. He cried with pain and pleasure as the silver haired man's paced increase feeling more intense. Sephiroth moaned...

"I want you to say my name." He demanded as he continued the excruciating pace.

Cloud heeded to his commands...

"Sephir...Sephiroth...S-Sephiroth" moaned Cloud his voice wavered the pain was agonizing.

"Louder." Sephiroth's deep daunting voice demanded

Blood trickled from Cloud wrists onto the flowers.

He cried in pain, "SEPHIROTH!" he belted out...

He felt a soft kiss brushed upon his lips.

He felt the spurted moisture of the ichorous fluid...

Cloud opened his eyes...his eyes were now a livid blue...

Nothing but a few black feathers rested on his body...

The One Winged Angel was no longer insight...

The rain was still dancing outside...

FIN...

-----------------------------

AN: Thank you for reading, hopefully you approve...Yes, Sephiroth is "excited" or as others say "horny" lol... I think I might do more fan-fics (but who?) this was interesting to do...


End file.
